I'm Sorry Bcoz I Want You
by panwinkeu
Summary: CHAPTER 6 IS UP! Jihoon terlalu polos untuk seorang Park Woojin. Mempercayai apa yang dikatakan woojin. Jihoon belum pernah merasakannya. Ia menyukai sensasi itu. GS / 2park [Park Woojin x Park Jihoon] / panwink [Lai Guanlin x Park Jihoon] / DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !
1. Chapter 1

******** **I'm Sorry Bcoz I Want You** ********

 **.**

 **.**

by Panwinkeu

Warning :: GS (Genderswitch)

Rated :: M

Pairing :: Park Jihoon x Park Woojin x Lai Kuanlin

Ini merupakan fic pertama ku, masih coba-coba menulis dan menyalurkan khayalan yang ada di kepala. Sebenarnya aku ini Panwink Ship, tapi sukak juga ama 2park or Pink Sausages. Dan ide fic ini ga tau kenapa malah ke Pink Sausages ha ha ha padahal awal mo Panwink tapii belakangan ini momen 2park juga bikin greget . Apalagi ujin suka mo nyosor-nyosor jiun mulu~~ Kan aku jadiiii au ah. Yah baca aja lah bagi kalian yang suka 2park!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **– Jihoon POV –**

Tidak terasa sekarang sudah memasuki tahun 2018, dan sebentar lagi aku akan menginjak umur 23 tahun. 23 tahun? Wahh bukankah umur segitu sudah pantas untuk menikah? Yaa aku sedang menunggu kekasih ku melamar ku. Hehe

 **– Jihoon POV end –**

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon berdiri di depan apartemennya sedang menunggu seseorang menjemputnya. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat ke belakang, baju putih dengan renda dibagian dada dan tangan, jas berwarna abu-abu dan rok di atas lutut yang berwarna senada dengan jas yang ia kenakan. Make up minimalis dengan pipinya yang memang agak bulat dan bibirnya yang selalu ia lapisi liptint berwarna cherry yang sangat ia sukai menambah kesan manis pada dirinya. Sungguh ia sangat menggemaskan dan cantik. Orang-orang yang melihatnya mungkin akan berpikir bahwa ia masih seorang pelajar.

Tidak lama jihoon menunggu, mobil putih berhenti tepat di depannya. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut, sebelum ia masuk ia sempat berdecak. Ck!

"Kau lama!"

Pria yang duduk di samping jihoon atau yang saat ini sedang memegang kemudi mobil melihat jam yang ia kenakan. Matanya memicing melirik jihoon.

"5 menit dan kau bilang aku lama?"

"cepat jalan! Kita bisa terlambat.." Jihoon tidak menanggapi pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. Pria itu pun tidak langsung menjalankan mobilnya tapi ia menoleh ke samping kanannya untuk melihat jihoon.

"wae?"

"ya! Park Woojin! Palli~~ Kau ingin kita dimarahi bos karna datang terlambat?" ya Park Woojin. Pria yang saat ini bersama jihoon adalah sahabat dari kecilnya? Dari kecil atau bahkan dari janin? Entahlah. Mungkin saja dari janin saat mereka dikandung orang tua mereka masing-masing, karna orang tua mereka berteman baik jauh sebelum mereka dilahirkan. Dan pada akhirnya persahabatan orang tua mereka turun pada mereka. Yah begitulah.

Woojin tersenyum smirk menanggapi ucapan jihoon. Ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"bukankah bos kita adalah kekasih mu, untuk apa kau takut dimarahi olehnya?"

"kalaupun ia marah dan menghukum mu.. Paling-paling dia akan menghukum mu dengan sebuah ciuman" jihoon langsung memukul bahu woojin. Pipinya bersemu merah mendengar ucapan woojin yang seenaknya saja. Bahkan ekspresi wajahnya itu datar sekali saat mengucapkannya. _Dasar Park Woojin menyebalkan!_ Batin Jihoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon turun lebih dulu dari mobil, ia segera masuk ke kantor Lai Corporation dan meninggalkan woojin. Woojin biasa saja dengan sikap jihoon tersebut, karna jihoon memang selalu seperti itu jika ia sedang kesal. Jihoon itu cepat sekali marahnya padahal hanya karna hal-hal sepele saja. Cepat marah tapi cepat juga baiknya. Seperti itulah sifat jihoon. Menurut woojin, jihoon itu manja tapi sok bersikap dewasa.

 **– Woojin POV –**

Ia hanya berkata jujur tadi. Memang benar, saat itu pernah ia dan jihoon datang terlambat. Kekasihnya itu memanggil kami berdua ke ruangannya. Lalu memberi ku hukuman untuk mengerjakan proyek yang harus diselesaikan hari itu juga. _Ck!_ Keterlaluan sekali bukan? Padahal kami berteman baik. Kami berteman sejak diperkuliahan. Setelah ia memberi tahu hukuman untuk ku, ia menyuruh ku untuk langsung pergi dan meninggalkan ia dan jihoon di ruangannya. Saat itu aku penasaran hukuman apa yang akan ia berikan pada jihoon. Sebelum aku benar-benar keluar, saat akan menutup pintu aku sengaja menutupnya perlahan. Dan apa yang ku lihat?

Si tiang listrik itu mendekati jihoon dan menarik tengkuknya lalu menciumnya. _Ck!_

Tidak adil sekali bukan?

Hei bukan berarti aku ingin diperlakukan istimewa seperti jihoon. Hanya saja, sebagai CEO ia seharusnya bersikap profesional saat di kantor. Jangan karna jihoon adalah kekasihnya ia tidak menghukumnya dengan benar. Hukuman ciuman? Hah itu namanya enak. Kalau ciuman bisa dijadikan sebagai hukuman, berarti aku juga menerapkannya. Jika jihoon melakukan kesalahan aku bisa menghukumnya dengan sebuah ciuman. _Eh?_

 **– Woojin POV end –**

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon masuk ke ruangan kerjanya yang di dalamnya ada lagi sebuah ruang. Tidak lama woojin masuk dan melihat jihoon yang sedang berkutat dengan komputernya. Ya jihoon adalah sekretarisnya woojin. Jihoon mengabaikan woojin yang berjalan masuk ke ruangannya.

Ada berkas yang harus ia berikan pada woojin untuk di tanda tangani, tapi jihoon malas sekali bertemu woojin. Ia masih kesal. Jihoon mempoutkan bibirnya. Menimbang-menimbang. Jika ia tidak masuk, lalu siapa yang akan menandatangi berkas tersebut? Kalau ia masuk, ia harus berhenti kesal pada woojin. Hhhh

Dan disinilah jihoon sekarang, berdiri di depan meja kerja woojin. Woojin menatapnya.

"cepat tanda tangani!"

"beginikah kau bersikap pada atasan mu? Saat ini kita sedang bekerja nona Park Jihoon-ssi.." jihoon mendelik mendengar ucapan woojin barusan.

 _Huh!_ Jihoon mempoutkan bibirnya lalu mencoba tersenyum "tolong anda tanda tangani sekarang woojin-ssi.. karna setelah ini aku harus menyerahkannya pada CEO" woojin mengulum senyumnya. Menggoda jihoon sungguh hal yang menyenangkan. Ia pun langsung menandatangi berkas yang diberikan jihoon. Setelah itu, jihoon langsung mengambil berkasnya lalu berlalu pergi. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia menoleh ke belakang "aku tidak mau pulang dengan mu" lalu mengolok woojin dengan mengeluarkan lidahnya.

 _Blam!_ Pintu tertutup dengan keras.

Woojin tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan gingsulnya. _Kekanak-kanakan_ batin woojin gemas melihat tingkah jihoon barusan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke ruangan yang di dalamnya ada seorang pria tampan dengan tinggi semampai, kulit putih seputih susu, dan lesung pipi masing-masing di kedua belah pipinya yang tampak saat ia tersenyum melihat sosok jihoon masuk.

Ia sedang memegang kotak kecil berwarna merah di mejanya.

"Stop in there!" jihoon memberhentikan langkahnya untuk mendekati meja yang diatasnya ada papan bertuliskan CEO Lai Kuanlin. Jihoon terkejut, kenapa ia disuruh berhenti?

Kuanlin berjalan mendekati jihoon dan berhenti tepat di depan jihoon "kau tau apa kesalahan mu hari ini?" jihoon mengedipkan matanya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Jihoon meneguk air liurnya karna tak menyangka kuanlin akan tau bahwa ia tadi terlambat, padahal ia hanya terlambat 5 menit. Ia menggigit bibirnya. _Shit! Jihoon-ah berhenti! Jangan menggoda ku_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eeeeaaaa stop dulu ah, mo tanya reader yang baca mo di lanjut ato berenti aja sampe sini?**

 **Siapa tau ga ada yang minat ama ini fic, huhu..**

 **Mo belajar coba bikin fic dengan kata-kata yang bagus dan enak dibaca kaya fic-fic yang pernah aku baca, bacanya itu berasa kebawa dalam fic nya. Tapi itu sih emang author-nim yang udah pro.. Ingin mencoba menulis seperti mereka tapi apa daya tak bisaa, inilah ciri khas ku dalam menulis. Seadanya~~ Hehehe~~**

 **Kalo misalkan ada reader yang minat dan minta lanjut, adegan rated-M nya akan ada di next chapter ya hoho.**

 **Akhir kata panwinkeu ucapkan terima kasih. Wassalam. *kek pidato aja lu***

 **Oiya.. story ini ada aku buat juga di wattpad dg nama akun yang sama "Panwinkeu" hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previous..._**

Kuanlin berjalan mendekati jihoon dan berhenti tepat di depan jihoon "kau tau apa kesalahan mu hari ini?" jihoon mengedipkan matanya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Jihoon meneguk air liurnya karna tak menyangka kuanlin akan tau bahwa ia tadi terlambat, padahal ia hanya terlambat 5 menit. Ia menggigit bibirnya. _Shit! Jihoon-ah berhenti! Jangan menggoda ku_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon berhenti menggigit bibirnya, ia menatap kuanlin. Dan yang terakhir dapat jihoon dengar dari mulut kuanlin adalah " _i can't!_ " sampai ia merasakan bibir tebal kuanlin yang menyesap bibirnya terburu-buru. Kuanlin mengecup bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian dengan tempo cepat, seakan-akan takut bibir itu tidak akan bisa ia rasakan lagi. Bibir jihoon yang membuatnya ketagihan dan selalu membuatnya menahan diri. Jihoon sampai kesulitan untuk mengimbangi kecupan-kecupan yang diberikan kuanlin. Kuanlin memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut jihoon dan mengabsen seluruh isi yang ada di dalam mulut jihoon. Jihoon pun membalas apa yang dilakukan kuanlin, bahkan ia sudah mengalungkan tangannya di leher kuanlin.

Kuanlin melepas ciumannya dan membiarkan jihoon mengambil napas karna terlihat jihoon memang terengah-engah akibat ciumannya "saranghae, _i want you marry me.._ " setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu kuanlin kembali mengecap bibir jihoon. Jihoon yang mendengar ucapan tersebut, tersenyum dibalik ciuman mereka. _Yay_ _finally!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ciuman mereka semakin panas. Kuanlin mulai meraba-raba punggung jihoon. Jihoon melenguh. Entah ia sadar atau tidak lenguhannya tersebut sudah membuat kekasihnya tersebut semakin tidak tahan. Ya kuanlin horny. Tapi kuanlin langsung menghentikan ciumannya, ia menatap jihoon yang juga sudah terbawa suasana panas mereka. Kuanlin melepaskan pelukan jihoon pada lehernya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu ruangannya. _Klik!_

Setelah mengunci pintu, kuanlin kemudian berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan mengambil sebuah remote dan mematikan kamera pengintai atau cctv yang terdapat di ruangannya. Jihoon hanya menatap bingung.

"jihoon-ah.." kuanlin kembali mendekati jihoon dan langsung mendekap tubuh jihoon.

"n..ne?" jihoon mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Jihoon merasa gugup sekali. Karna kuanlin mendekapnya sangat erat bahkan sampai membuatnya berjinjit. Dadanya terangkat karna terhimpit oleh tubuh kuanlin. Tatapan kuanlin saat ini seperti..? Entahlah ia tidak tau.

Kuanlin langsung mengecup bibir jihoon. Kali ini sangat lembut. Ciuman yang sangat memabukkan, saliva mereka saling bercampur. Lembut, namun sensual. Tangan kuanlin kembali meraba punggung jihoon dan jihoon pun melenguh. Kuanlin menurunkan ciumannya menuju leher jihoon "eunghh.." jihoon semakin melenguh merasakan bibir kuanlin yang mengecap lehernya. Mendengar lenguhan jihoon, tangan kuanlin sedikit turun dari punggung jihoon dan meraba pengait pakaian dalam yang digunakan jihoon untuk melindungi dua buah benda kenyal berisi miliknya. Ya jihoon tidak memakai jas nya lagi, karna jas nya ia lepas saat datang dan duduk di kursinya sebelum woojin masuk ke ruangan yang ia tempati bersama woojin.

Tanpa bersusah payah, kuanlin berhasil membuka pengait bra jihoon. Bibir kuanlin masih sibuk menciumi leher jihoon yang sudah penuh tanda merah kepemilikannya _Lai Kuanlin_ dan bahkan jihoon belum sadar bahwa pengait bra yang ia kenakan terbuka sampai saat tangan kuanlin menarik bra yang memang tidak bertali itu ke bawah. Jihoon tersentak. Kuanlin tau jihoon pasti akan terkejut. Lalu bibirnya kembali naik dan mengecup bibir jihoon "i want you, jihoon-ah.." jihoon hanya diam dengan napas yang tidak teratur karna perbuatan kuanlin pada lehernya. Ia tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan kuanlin.

Kuanlin mendudukkan jihoon di sofa panjang yang ada diruangannya. Kuanlin menatap mata jihoon, lalu matanya turun melihat pada dua buah payudara jihoon yang saat ini hanya dilapisi kain baju yang ia kenakan. Meskipun baju yang jihoon kenakan tidak terbilang tipis, namun kuanlin dapat melihat dengan jelas dua buah bukit kecil yang mencuat disana. Ya itu puting susu jihoon. Kuanlin menelan salivanya. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya tepat di depan salah satu puting susu jihoon. Jihoon melihat kepala kuanlin yang semakin mendekati dadanya. Jihoon akan memanggil nama kuanlin untuk bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukan kuanlin, namun belum sempat ia memanggil ia melenguh panjang "eeuunngghh.." kuanlin memasukkan puting susu jihoon ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya. Mengecap dan menggigit-gigit kecil beberapa kali. Jihoon terus mendesah, _ini enak!_ Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan nikmat seperti ini dan ia menyukainya.

Kuanlin mencicipi kedua puting susu jihoon bergantian. Lama ia bermain dengan kedua puting susu jihoon sampai kain baju yang melapisinya basah karna salivanya, kuanlin berhenti. Ia tersenyum saat melihat jihoon yang seperti kehilangan karna kenikmatan yang ia rasakan harus terhenti. Jihoon sudah terangsang. Jihoon merasakan ada sedikit cairan yang keluar dibagian bawahnya. Napasnya terengah-engah dan pipinya memerah.

Kuanlin membelai pipi jihoon "sampai disini saja.. Aku tidak akan melanjutkannya sebelum kau sah menjadi istri ku"

 _Blush_

Jihoon benar-benar malu dan mungkin saat ini pipinya sudah sangat merah. Ia semakin merona karna ucapan kuanlin yang mengatakan _sah menjadi istri. Istri? Ia akan menjadi istri Lai Kuanlin!_ Sebenarnya jihoon tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksud kuanlin _tidak akan melanjutkannya. Melanjutkan apa?_ Ah ia tidak peduli, ia malas memikirkan maksud perkataan kuanlin itu karna saat ini ia sangat senang.

Kuanlin mencoba menaikkan bra jihoon di balik baju yang jihoon kenakan. Namun tidak lama ia terhenti "jihoon-ah.. pergilah ke kamar mandi untuk memperbaiki penampilan mu" jihoon melihat ke sebuah pintu yang kuanlin tunjuk. Kamar mandi. Dengan malu-malu jihoon segera pergi menuju kamar mandi tersebut.

Kuanlin menanti jihoon keluar dari kamar mandi sambil tersenyum dengan sebuah kotak merah yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di meja kerjanya.

 _Klik_ _!_ Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Jihoon keluar dengan penampilan yang sudah kembali rapi "kemarilah" kuanlin menepuk sofa yang ia duduki, jihoon segera berjalan mendekati kuanlin dan duduk disampingnya.

"aku ingin memberi mu ini" kuanlin menyerahkan kotak merah tadi pada jihoon. Jihoon bingung. Kuanlin menunjukkan ekspresi yang mengatakan _bukalah_ , lalu jihoon pun membukanya.

"kalung?"

"ya.. sebenarnya aku ingin memberi mu cincin. Tapi karna kita akan menikah ku rasa cincin lebih baik diberikan dan dipakaikan saat pernikahan" kuanlin menggenggam tangan jihoon.

"sekarang kembalilah.. Woojin mungkin akan khawatir karna kau belum juga kembali" kuanlin membelai kepalanya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Sebenarnya jihoon masih ingin berlama-lama dengan kuanlin, ya meskipun pada akhirnya ia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ia harus menceritakan kebahagiannya ini pada woojin!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon kembali ke ruang kerja nya. Senyum kebahagiaan tidak lepas dari raut wajahnya, ia terus memegangi pipinya yang memerah dan terasa hangat. Ia bahkan tidak sadar woojin berdiri di depan meja kerjanya dan melihat kedatangannya.

Ia baru sadar saat woojin menegurnya "kau kenapa?" jihoon mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat woojin. Jihoon tersenyum. Melihat pipi jihoon yang memerah membuat woojin khawatir.

"jihoon-ah.. apa ka-" ucapan woojin terhenti karna jihoon memeluknya erat.

"kuanlin melamar ku" jihoon melepaskan pelukannya pada woojin. Ia benar-benar sangat bahagia saat ini dan ia ingin membagikan kebahagiannya ini pada woojin. Ia ingin woojin mengucapkan selamat padanya.

Namun yang jihoon dapatkan adalah hanya ekspresi datar woojin "ya! Kau tidak ikut merasa bahagia karna aku dilamar kuanlin?" jihoon bertanya karna woojin hanya diam saja. Jihoon yang bingung apa yang sedang dipikirkan woojin memegang lengan woojin.

"a..aahh chukkae jihoon-ah.." woojin menatap mata jihoon dan langsung menunjukkan ekspresi bahagianya pada jihoon. Entah ia benar-benar ikut bahagia atau hanya? Yang pasti saat ini ia dan jihoon saling tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _17.15 KST_**

 _Klik!_ Pintu apartemen terbuka. Jihoon masuk dengan disusul woojin di belakangnya. Ya woojin di paksa jihoon untuk masuk ke apartemennya karna ia ingin bercerita. Saat di kantor jihoon sudah sangat antusias ingin menceritakan semuanya pada woojin. Namun ia ingat, jika di kantor ia harus bekerja dan jangan melalaikan tugas dengan bercerita pada woojin apalagi menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang terjadi padanya saat di ruangan kuanlin. Pasti akan butuh waktu yang lama.

Jihoon masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan rok pink pendek bermotif bunga-bunga dan atasan berwarna putih lengan pendek, tidak ketat namun tidak juga longgar hanya saja sedikit tipis? Karna bra yang ia kenakan bisa terlihat dengan jelas berwarna pink. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya ia memanggil woojin yang saat ini sedang duduk di mini bar dapur jihoon sedang memakan cemilan.

"woojin-ah.." jihoon memanggil woojin lagi dan kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras dibandingkan sebelumnya. Woojin menyudahi acara memakan cemilannya. Ia masuk ke kamar jihoon dan langsung menuju sofa yang terletak di kamar jihoon. Sedangkan jihoon sendiri duduk di tempat tidur.

"woojin-ah.." panggil jihoon lagi. Kali ini panggilannya sangat lembut. Woojin hanya mendengung menanggapi panggilan jihoon, ia sedang memainkan ponselnya mengirimi hyeongseob pesan, kekasih woojin.

"saat diruangan kuanlin.. kau tau apa yang dilakukan kuanlin pada ku?"

"melamar mu?" woojin menjawab pertanyaan jihoon malas-malasan. Sebenarnya ia sedikit malas mendengar cerita jihoon, apalagi terkadang jihoon sangat membangga-banggakan kekasih tiang listriknya itu.

"ne.. dia memang melamar ku.. tapiiii ada hal yang ia lakukan pada ku.. daann rasanya itu enak" woojin langsung menghentikan permainan pada ponselnya. Matanya sekarang ia tujukan pada jihoon yang berada disebrangnya. _Apa yang dilakukan kuanlin?_

"apa yang dia lakukan pada mu?"

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya "e..eemm..dia..aa menghisap puting susu ku" woojin terdiam. Namun terlihat dari matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat terkejut.

"apa kau juga pernah melakukan itu pada seobie?" woojin yang mendapatkan pertanyaan yang tidak pernah ia sangka akan keluar dari mulut jihoon itu hanya menelan salivanya. Jihoon bahkan menanyakan jika pernah, apakah hyeongseob juga merasakan enak sama seperti yang ia rasakan. Woojin hanya menggeram pelan. _Jihoon-ah bagaimana kau- ah sial!_

Lama jihoon menantikan jawaban dari woojin, woojin pun menjawab "ne! Hyeongseob merasa sangat enak.. bahkan dia bilang mulut ku sangat lihai bermain disana. Ia sangat menyukainya dan ketagihan. Setiap kali kami bertemu dia meminta ku untuk menghisap puting susunya" _oh shit! Apa yang sudah kau katakan park woojin! Kau bahkan belum pernah melihat payudara hyeongseob._

Jihoon menjadi sangat antusias, matanya berbinar-binar "benarkah? Apa seenak itu hingga seobie ketagihan dan meminta mu melakukannya setiap kali bertemu?" woojin menganggukkan kepalanya. _Mianhae hyeongseob-ah_

"bukankah kau juga sudah merasakannya.. dan kau bilang enak" jihoon membenarkan ucapan woojin dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tapi ia menjadi penasaran, seberapa enaknya hisapan woojin dibandingkan hisapan kuanlin. Apa ada perbedaan? Bahkan kekasih woojin sangat ketagihan. Jujur saja, karna yang dilakukan kuanlin saat dikantor tadi adalah pertama kalinya untuknya ia memang merasa itu enak. Tapi ia tidak sampai menginginkan jika setiap bertemu kuanlin akan meminta melakukan itu. Ia menjadi benar-benar penasaran seperti apa rasanya hisapan woojin. Apakah ia juga akan merasa seperti apa yang dirasakan hyeongseob? Atau jangan-jangan biasa saja? Dan ternyata lebih enak kuanlin?

"memang benar enak.. dan kuanlin menghisapnya dibalik baju yang aku kenakan"

"jadi, dia tidak langsung menghisapnya?" jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya. Woojin menyunggingkan senyumnya sekilas.

"woojin-ah.."

"kau bilangkan seobie ketagihan sampai-sampai meminta mu melakukannya setiap kalian bertemu.. a..aku ingin merasakannya juga. Aku hanya ingin tau, seberapa enak jika kau yang melakukannya. Bisa saja kau hanya melebih-lebihkan" woojin terkejut mendengar permintaan jihoon. _Melakukannya pada jihoon? Menghisap puting susunya?_ Ini gila.

"aku tidak melebih-lebihkan.."

"kalau begitu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalau begitu apa jihoon-ah?**

 **Andwae jihoon-ah! Andwae!**

 **Woojin membohongi mu! *author nya stress dengan ff buatannya sendiri #plakk***

 **Huhu~~ ternyata menulis tidak semudah khayalan..**

 ** _Previous..._**

Kuanlin berjalan mendekati jihoon dan berhenti tepat di depan jihoon "kau tau apa kesalahan mu hari ini?" jihoon mengedipkan matanya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Jihoon meneguk air liurnya karna tak menyangka kuanlin akan tau bahwa ia tadi terlambat, padahal ia hanya terlambat 5 menit. Ia menggigit bibirnya. _Shit! Jihoon-ah berhenti! Jangan menggoda ku_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon berhenti menggigit bibirnya, ia menatap kuanlin. Dan yang terakhir dapat jihoon dengar dari mulut kuanlin adalah " _i can't!_ " sampai ia merasakan bibir tebal kuanlin yang menyesap bibirnya terburu-buru. Kuanlin mengecup bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian dengan tempo cepat, seakan-akan takut bibir itu tidak akan bisa ia rasakan lagi. Bibir jihoon yang membuatnya ketagihan dan selalu membuatnya menahan diri. Jihoon sampai kesulitan untuk mengimbangi kecupan-kecupan yang diberikan kuanlin. Kuanlin memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut jihoon dan mengabsen seluruh isi yang ada di dalam mulut jihoon. Jihoon pun membalas apa yang dilakukan kuanlin, bahkan ia sudah mengalungkan tangannya di leher kuanlin.

Kuanlin melepas ciumannya dan membiarkan jihoon mengambil napas karna terlihat jihoon memang terengah-engah akibat ciumannya "saranghae, _i want you marry me.._ " setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu kuanlin kembali mengecap bibir jihoon. Jihoon yang mendengar ucapan tersebut, tersenyum dibalik ciuman mereka. _Yay_ _finally!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ciuman mereka semakin panas. Kuanlin mulai meraba-raba punggung jihoon. Jihoon melenguh. Entah ia sadar atau tidak lenguhannya tersebut sudah membuat kekasihnya tersebut semakin tidak tahan. Ya kuanlin horny. Tapi kuanlin langsung menghentikan ciumannya, ia menatap jihoon yang juga sudah terbawa suasana panas mereka. Kuanlin melepaskan pelukan jihoon pada lehernya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu ruangannya. _Klik!_

Setelah mengunci pintu, kuanlin kemudian berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan mengambil sebuah remote dan mematikan kamera pengintai atau cctv yang terdapat di ruangannya. Jihoon hanya menatap bingung.

"jihoon-ah.." kuanlin kembali mendekati jihoon dan langsung mendekap tubuh jihoon.

"n..ne?" jihoon mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Jihoon merasa gugup sekali. Karna kuanlin mendekapnya sangat erat bahkan sampai membuatnya berjinjit. Dadanya terangkat karna terhimpit oleh tubuh kuanlin. Tatapan kuanlin saat ini seperti..? Entahlah ia tidak tau.

Kuanlin langsung mengecup bibir jihoon. Kali ini sangat lembut. Ciuman yang sangat memabukkan, saliva mereka saling bercampur. Lembut, namun sensual. Tangan kuanlin kembali meraba punggung jihoon dan jihoon pun melenguh. Kuanlin menurunkan ciumannya menuju leher jihoon "eunghh.." jihoon semakin melenguh merasakan bibir kuanlin yang mengecap lehernya. Mendengar lenguhan jihoon, tangan kuanlin sedikit turun dari punggung jihoon dan meraba pengait pakaian dalam yang digunakan jihoon untuk melindungi dua buah benda kenyal berisi miliknya. Ya jihoon tidak memakai jas nya lagi, karna jas nya ia lepas saat datang dan duduk di kursinya sebelum woojin masuk ke ruangan yang ia tempati bersama woojin.

Tanpa bersusah payah, kuanlin berhasil membuka pengait bra jihoon. Bibir kuanlin masih sibuk menciumi leher jihoon yang sudah penuh tanda merah kepemilikannya _Lai Kuanlin_ dan bahkan jihoon belum sadar bahwa pengait bra yang ia kenakan terbuka sampai saat tangan kuanlin menarik bra yang memang tidak bertali itu ke bawah. Jihoon tersentak. Kuanlin tau jihoon pasti akan terkejut. Lalu bibirnya kembali naik dan mengecup bibir jihoon "i want you, jihoon-ah.." jihoon hanya diam dengan napas yang tidak teratur karna perbuatan kuanlin pada lehernya. Ia tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan kuanlin.

Kuanlin mendudukkan jihoon di sofa panjang yang ada diruangannya. Kuanlin menatap mata jihoon, lalu matanya turun melihat pada dua buah payudara jihoon yang saat ini hanya dilapisi kain baju yang ia kenakan. Meskipun baju yang jihoon kenakan tidak terbilang tipis, namun kuanlin dapat melihat dengan jelas dua buah bukit kecil yang mencuat disana. Ya itu puting susu jihoon. Kuanlin menelan salivanya. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya tepat di depan salah satu puting susu jihoon. Jihoon melihat kepala kuanlin yang semakin mendekati dadanya. Jihoon akan memanggil nama kuanlin untuk bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukan kuanlin, namun belum sempat ia memanggil ia melenguh panjang "eeuunngghh.." kuanlin memasukkan puting susu jihoon ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya. Mengecap dan menggigit-gigit kecil beberapa kali. Jihoon terus mendesah, _ini enak!_ Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan nikmat seperti ini dan ia menyukainya.

Kuanlin mencicipi kedua puting susu jihoon bergantian. Lama ia bermain dengan kedua puting susu jihoon sampai kain baju yang melapisinya basah karna salivanya, kuanlin berhenti. Ia tersenyum saat melihat jihoon yang seperti kehilangan karna kenikmatan yang ia rasakan harus terhenti. Jihoon sudah terangsang. Jihoon merasakan ada sedikit cairan yang keluar dibagian bawahnya. Napasnya terengah-engah dan pipinya memerah.

Kuanlin membelai pipi jihoon "sampai disini saja.. Aku tidak akan melanjutkannya sebelum kau sah menjadi istri ku"

 _Blush_

Jihoon benar-benar malu dan mungkin saat ini pipinya sudah sangat merah. Ia semakin merona karna ucapan kuanlin yang mengatakan _sah menjadi istri. Istri? Ia akan menjadi istri Lai Kuanlin!_ Sebenarnya jihoon tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksud kuanlin _tidak akan melanjutkannya. Melanjutkan apa?_ Ah ia tidak peduli, ia malas memikirkan maksud perkataan kuanlin itu karna saat ini ia sangat senang.

Kuanlin mencoba menaikkan bra jihoon di balik baju yang jihoon kenakan. Namun tidak lama ia terhenti "jihoon-ah.. pergilah ke kamar mandi untuk memperbaiki penampilan mu" jihoon melihat ke sebuah pintu yang kuanlin tunjuk. Kamar mandi. Dengan malu-malu jihoon segera pergi menuju kamar mandi tersebut.

Kuanlin menanti jihoon keluar dari kamar mandi sambil tersenyum dengan sebuah kotak merah yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di meja kerjanya.

 _Klik_ _!_ Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Jihoon keluar dengan penampilan yang sudah kembali rapi "kemarilah" kuanlin menepuk sofa yang ia duduki, jihoon segera berjalan mendekati kuanlin dan duduk disampingnya.

"aku ingin memberi mu ini" kuanlin menyerahkan kotak merah tadi pada jihoon. Jihoon bingung. Kuanlin menunjukkan ekspresi yang mengatakan _bukalah_ , lalu jihoon pun membukanya.

"kalung?"

"ya.. sebenarnya aku ingin memberi mu cincin. Tapi karna kita akan menikah ku rasa cincin lebih baik diberikan dan dipakaikan saat pernikahan" kuanlin menggenggam tangan jihoon.

"sekarang kembalilah.. Woojin mungkin akan khawatir karna kau belum juga kembali" kuanlin membelai kepalanya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Sebenarnya jihoon masih ingin berlama-lama dengan kuanlin, ya meskipun pada akhirnya ia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ia harus menceritakan kebahagiannya ini pada woojin!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon kembali ke ruang kerja nya. Senyum kebahagiaan tidak lepas dari raut wajahnya, ia terus memegangi pipinya yang memerah dan terasa hangat. Ia bahkan tidak sadar woojin berdiri di depan meja kerjanya dan melihat kedatangannya.

Ia baru sadar saat woojin menegurnya "kau kenapa?" jihoon mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat woojin. Jihoon tersenyum. Melihat pipi jihoon yang memerah membuat woojin khawatir.

"jihoon-ah.. apa ka-" ucapan woojin terhenti karna jihoon memeluknya erat.

"kuanlin melamar ku" jihoon melepaskan pelukannya pada woojin. Ia benar-benar sangat bahagia saat ini dan ia ingin membagikan kebahagiannya ini pada woojin. Ia ingin woojin mengucapkan selamat padanya.

Namun yang jihoon dapatkan adalah hanya ekspresi datar woojin "ya! Kau tidak ikut merasa bahagia karna aku dilamar kuanlin?" jihoon bertanya karna woojin hanya diam saja. Jihoon yang bingung apa yang sedang dipikirkan woojin memegang lengan woojin.

"a..aahh chukkae jihoon-ah.." woojin menatap mata jihoon dan langsung menunjukkan ekspresi bahagianya pada jihoon. Entah ia benar-benar ikut bahagia atau hanya? Yang pasti saat ini ia dan jihoon saling tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _17.15 KST_**

 _Klik!_ Pintu apartemen terbuka. Jihoon masuk dengan disusul woojin di belakangnya. Ya woojin di paksa jihoon untuk masuk ke apartemennya karna ia ingin bercerita. Saat di kantor jihoon sudah sangat antusias ingin menceritakan semuanya pada woojin. Namun ia ingat, jika di kantor ia harus bekerja dan jangan melalaikan tugas dengan bercerita pada woojin apalagi menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang terjadi padanya saat di ruangan kuanlin. Pasti akan butuh waktu yang lama.

Jihoon masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan rok pink pendek bermotif bunga-bunga dan atasan berwarna putih lengan pendek, tidak ketat namun tidak juga longgar hanya saja sedikit tipis? Karna bra yang ia kenakan bisa terlihat dengan jelas berwarna pink. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya ia memanggil woojin yang saat ini sedang duduk di mini bar dapur jihoon sedang memakan cemilan.

"woojin-ah.." jihoon memanggil woojin lagi dan kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras dibandingkan sebelumnya. Woojin menyudahi acara memakan cemilannya. Ia masuk ke kamar jihoon dan langsung menuju sofa yang terletak di kamar jihoon. Sedangkan jihoon sendiri duduk di tempat tidur.

"woojin-ah.." panggil jihoon lagi. Kali ini panggilannya sangat lembut. Woojin hanya mendengung menanggapi panggilan jihoon, ia sedang memainkan ponselnya mengirimi hyeongseob pesan, kekasih woojin.

"saat diruangan kuanlin.. kau tau apa yang dilakukan kuanlin pada ku?"

"melamar mu?" woojin menjawab pertanyaan jihoon malas-malasan. Sebenarnya ia sedikit malas mendengar cerita jihoon, apalagi terkadang jihoon sangat membangga-banggakan kekasih tiang listriknya itu.

"ne.. dia memang melamar ku.. tapiiii ada hal yang ia lakukan pada ku.. daann rasanya itu enak" woojin langsung menghentikan permainan pada ponselnya. Matanya sekarang ia tujukan pada jihoon yang berada disebrangnya. _Apa yang dilakukan kuanlin?_

"apa yang dia lakukan pada mu?"

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya "e..eemm..dia..aa menghisap puting susu ku" woojin terdiam. Namun terlihat dari matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat terkejut.

"apa kau juga pernah melakukan itu pada seobie?" woojin yang mendapatkan pertanyaan yang tidak pernah ia sangka akan keluar dari mulut jihoon itu hanya menelan salivanya. Jihoon bahkan menanyakan jika pernah, apakah hyeongseob juga merasakan enak sama seperti yang ia rasakan. Woojin hanya menggeram pelan. _Jihoon-ah bagaimana kau- ah sial!_

Lama jihoon menantikan jawaban dari woojin, woojin pun menjawab "ne! Hyeongseob merasa sangat enak.. bahkan dia bilang mulut ku sangat lihai bermain disana. Ia sangat menyukainya dan ketagihan. Setiap kali kami bertemu dia meminta ku untuk menghisap puting susunya" _oh shit! Apa yang sudah kau katakan park woojin! Kau bahkan belum pernah melihat payudara hyeongseob._

Jihoon menjadi sangat antusias, matanya berbinar-binar "benarkah? Apa seenak itu hingga seobie ketagihan dan meminta mu melakukannya setiap kali bertemu?" woojin menganggukkan kepalanya. _Mianhae hyeongseob-ah_

"bukankah kau juga sudah merasakannya.. dan kau bilang enak" jihoon membenarkan ucapan woojin dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tapi ia menjadi penasaran, seberapa enaknya hisapan woojin dibandingkan hisapan kuanlin. Apa ada perbedaan? Bahkan kekasih woojin sangat ketagihan. Jujur saja, karna yang dilakukan kuanlin saat dikantor tadi adalah pertama kalinya untuknya ia memang merasa itu enak. Tapi ia tidak sampai menginginkan jika setiap bertemu kuanlin akan meminta melakukan itu. Ia menjadi benar-benar penasaran seperti apa rasanya hisapan woojin. Apakah ia juga akan merasa seperti apa yang dirasakan hyeongseob? Atau jangan-jangan biasa saja? Dan ternyata lebih enak kuanlin?

"memang benar enak.. dan kuanlin menghisapnya dibalik baju yang aku kenakan"

"jadi, dia tidak langsung menghisapnya?" jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya. Woojin menyunggingkan senyumnya sekilas.

"woojin-ah.."

"kau bilangkan seobie ketagihan sampai-sampai meminta mu melakukannya setiap kalian bertemu.. a..aku ingin merasakannya juga. Aku hanya ingin tau, seberapa enak jika kau yang melakukannya. Bisa saja kau hanya melebih-lebihkan" woojin terkejut mendengar permintaan jihoon. _Melakukannya pada jihoon? Menghisap puting susunya?_ Ini gila.

"aku tidak melebih-lebihkan.."

"kalau begitu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalau begitu apa jihoon-ah?**

 **Andwae jihoon-ah! Andwae!**

 **Woojin membohongi mu! *author nya stress dengan ff buatannya sendiri #plakk***

 **Huhu~~ ternyata menulis tidak semudah khayalan..**

 **Apalagi menulis adegan rated-M huwwaa susah sekaliiii..**

 **Padahal itu masih setengah rated-M aja, belum full hahahah *ketawa sambil nangis T_T memikirkan bagaimana dengan chapter depan? bakal lebih susah bikin kata-katanya untuk full rated-M***

 **Oiyaa makasih yaa buat readers yang udah mau reviews ^^ ketcup manjah dari akuh *readers kabur***


	3. Chapter 3

**_Previous.._**

"woojin-ah.."

"kau bilangkan seobie ketagihan sampai-sampai meminta mu melakukannya setiap kalian bertemu.. a..aku ingin merasakannya juga. Aku hanya ingin tau, seberapa enak jika kau yang melakukannya. Bisa saja kau hanya melebih-lebihkan" woojin terkejut mendengar permintaan jihoon. _Melakukannya pada jihoon? Menghisap puting susunya?_ Ini gila.

"aku tidak melebih-lebihkan.."

"kalau begitu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

jihoon membuka pengait bra yang ia kenakan tepat di depan mata woojin. Ia menurunkan bra tidak bertali yang dikenakannya, dan meletakkannya disampingnya di tempat tidur. Meskipun sofa yang diduduki woojin berada sekitar kurang lebih 2 meter dari tempat tidur jihoon, namun woojin dapat melihat dengan jelas dua buah gundukan kenyal berisi yang terpampang dihadapannya. Dan jangan lupakan putingnya yang mencuat seakan menantang woojin untuk segera melahapnya. Woojin menelan salivanya dan menggeram. _Sial!_ Melihat sesuatu yang belum ia lihat secara langsung membuatnya merasa sesak dibagian bawahnya.

Woojin berjalan mendekati jihoon, ia meletakkan lututnya dilantai sehingga wajahnya sejajar dan tepat berada di depan payudara jihoon. _Bahkan meskipun masih berada dibalik baju, payudaranya terlihat sangat indah_

"ada apa? Kenapa kau melihat payudara ku seperti itu? Apa milik ku tidak sebagus milik seobie?" jihoon tiba-tiba merasa malu karna woojin hanya terus memperhatikan payudaranya. Jihoon berpikir mungkin saja payudaranya tidak menarik untuk woojin karna payudara hyeongseob lebih besar dan indah dari miliknya. Woojin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap jihoon.

"aniyo.. milikmu sangat indah" _blush~_ jihoon tersipu mendengar ucapan woojin yang mengatakan payudaranya sangat indah. Woojin memposisikan mulutnya tepat di depan salah satu puting susu jihoon.

"kau pasti akan sangat menyukai apa yang ku lakukan.. _dibandingkan si tiang listrik itu_ " woojin mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menyentuh puting susu jihoon. Menekannya dan perlahan melakukan gerakan seperti orang yang sedang menjilati es krim. Ya baginya puting susu jihoon saat ini seperti es krim yang harus segera dijilati sebelum mencair. Jihoon mendesah tidak karuan. _Ini geli sekaligus nikmat._

Woojin terus menjilat dan memutar lidahnya mengelilingi puting susu jihoon. Jihoon semakin mendesah akibat perlakuan woojin tersebut. _Ah ini berbeda!_

Woojin tidak menyangka jihoon akan mendesah karna perlakuannya, ini pertama kalinya ia melakukannya. Dan ia hanya mengikuti insting liar yang ada dalam dirinya. Ia memang pernah menonton film-film barat yang di dalamnya ada adegan seks, dan disitu ia melihat si pria yang menciumi payudara wanitanya. Ia melihat di film si wanita yang sangat kenikmatan. Jujur saja menonton film tersebut membuatnya terangsang, dan setelahnya woojin mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan membayangkan wajah jihoon dan puting susu jihoon yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Woojin benar-benar tidak menyangka sekarang ini bukan hanya bayangan liarnya saja, tapi ini kenyataan. Saat ini ia tengah menjilat puting susu jihoon. Puting yang sebelumnya hanya ada dibayangannya sekarang sedang ia jilati. Sebenarnya woojin tidak terlalu yakin, apakah ia bisa memberikan kenikmatan yang lebih pada payudara jihoon dibandingkan kuanlin. Ia tidak tau seperti apa kuanlin memberikan kenikmatan pada jihoon. Tapi ia harus membuat jihoon merasakan kenikmatan yang berbeda dari yang diberikan kuanlin. _Harus!_

Woojin terus menjilat sambil mendongakkan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat ekspresi jihoon. Tiba-tiba woojin berhenti. Jihoon yang merasa kenikmatannya tiba-tiba menghilang langsung menurunkan kepalanya untuk melihat woojin "ke..kenapa kau berhenti?"

"kau sungguh tidak sabaran jihoon-ah.." woojin menyeringai menunjukkan gigi gingsulnya. Jihoon sendiri bingung, ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa ia sangat menginginkan agar woojin terus melanjutkan apa yang dilakukannya, ia hanya merasa belum puas dengan perlakuan woojin pada payudaranya.

"aku bahkan belum memasukkan puting mu pada mulut ku"

"lalu.. kenapa kau belum melakukannya?"

"aku ingin memasukkan puting mu langsung ke mulut ku, tanpa penghalang kain baju ini" woojin memegang ujung baju jihoon. Jihoon menggigit bibirnya. Ia ingin merasakan mulut woojin berada di puting susunya. _Tapi secara langsung?_

Woojin perlahan mengangkat baju yang jihoon kenakan. Matanya memandang tepat di manik mata jihoon yang teduh "rasanya akan lebih nikmat jika kau merasakannya langsung" dan akhirnya baju yang jihoon kenakan terlepas, woojin melempar baju tersebut ke lantai. Ia lalu memfokuskan matanya pada pemandangan yang sangat indah tersaji di depan matanya, payudara jihoon yang bulat dan putingnya yang ingin sekali woojin rasakan berada di dalam mulutnya. Payudara jihoon naik turun, ia malu sekaligus gugup. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, ia menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan woojin. Dan tanpa jihoon duga, woojin menjepit kedua puting susu nya dengan jarinya lalu mulutnya menghisap putingnya yang sebelah kanan. Jihoon melenguh. _Mulut woojin terasa hangat_.

Woojin menghisap, menarik, mengigit, dan menekan-nekankan lidahnya pada puting susu jihoon. Sedangkan puting satunya lagi sibuk ditekan-tekan dan dipelintir-pelintir oleh jari woojin. Jihoon tidak kuat, _ini sangat enak!_ Ia membusungkan dadanya dan menggelinjang hebat. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar. Woojin terus mengerjai puting susu jihoon bergantian, jihoon mendesah-desah tidak karuan sambil meremas rambut woojin sampai akhirnya ia merasakan cairan keluar pada bagian bawahnya "eeuunngghh.." jihoon melenguh panjang. Woojin tau, jika jihoon sudah melenguh seperti itu maka itu artinya ia sudah orgasme. Woojin menghentikan kegiatannya pada puting susu jihoon. Woojin memandang jihoon yang pipinya memerah karna mencapai orgasmenya.

"wo..woojin-ah" jihoon juga memandang woojin. Jihoon tidak tau arti pandangan mata woojin padanya saat ini, mata yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah sangat terangsang.

"bagaimana?" tanya woojin dengan suara yang sedikit serak. Jihoon menggigit bibirnya. _Jihoon-ah.. tolong berhentilah menggigit bibirmu!_ Jihoon tidak menjawab pertanyaan woojin. Jujur saja, jihoon benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan yang jauh berbeda dari yang dilakukan kuanlin padanya. Woojin yang melihat jihoon hanya diam saja, yakin bahwa jihoon pasti sangat menyukai apa yang ia lakukan "kau menyukainya?" jihoon mengangguk.

"sangat?" jihoon kembali mengangguk dengan senyum malu-malu. _Jihoon sangat menggemaskan_. Woojin terlihat berpikir.

"jihoon-ah.." jihoon menanggapi panggilan woojin dengan dengungan.

"kau ingin merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih nikmat dibandingkan yang tadi?" jihoon membulatkan matanya. _Ada kenikmatan yang lebih daripada yang tadi?_

"ada baiknya kau mencoba melakukannya lebih dulu dengan ku sebelum dengan kuanlin.. Sehingga saat kau bersama dengan kuanlin, kau tidak akan bingung dan kaku karna kau sudah tau rasanya" _woojin menginginkan jihoon!_ Woojin menanti jawaban jihoon dengan gugup. Ia sedikit ragu, apa jihoon akan mau dan termakan ucapannya. Ia tahu ia sudah salah memanfaatkan kepolosan jihoon yang tidak tau apa-apa. Tapi, salahkan jihoon yang sudah mengundangnya lebih dulu dan membangunkan singa yang lapar.

"apa benar-benar sangat nikmat?" woojin menganggukkan kepalanya. _Mianhae jihoon-ah_. Ia saja bahkan tidak tau rasanya seperti apa karna ia belum pernah mencobanya. Ia hanya mengatakan berdasarkan ingatannya akan ekspresi dan desahan kenikmatan pasangan di film yang pernah ia tonton.

"kalau begitu aku ingin mencoba merasakannya.." napas woojin memburu. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jihoon mempercayai ucapannya. Mata woojin berkilat. Ia lalu menarik tengkuk jihoon dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang panas dan basah, sarat akan keinginan memiliki. Woojin terus melumat bibir jihoon. Jihoon sedikit kesulitan mengimbangi ciuman yang diberikan woojin. Lidah mereka saling beradu. Saliva mereka bercampur menjadi satu. Kedua tangan woojin meremas-remas gemas payudara jihoon yang memang terbilang cukup besar. Bibirnya lalu turun ke leher jihoon. Mencium, menjilat dan menghisap. Jihoon mendesah. Ciuman woojin pada lehernya dan remasan tangan woojin pada payudaranya sungguh nikmat.

Woojin menurunkan ciumannya menuju puting susu jihoon, mengecup kedua putingnya secara terus turun menuju perut jihoon. Kedua tangannya mulai aktif masuk ke dalam rok jihoon dan menurunkan celana dalam yang jihoon kenakan. Jihoon tidak merasakan woojin yang menurunkan celana dalamnya, karna ia sibuk menikmati sensasi ciuman yang diberikan woojin pada perutnya. Hingga pada saat woojin menyingkap roknya dan wajah woojin yang turun tepat berada di depan vaginanya. Woojin mencium aroma orgasme jihoon tadi.

"wo..woojin-ah.." jihoon bingung, apa yang akan dilakukan woojin di bawah sana. Jihoon ingin merapatkan kedua kakinya namun ditahan woojin.

"bau mu sangat enak jihoonie.." woojin menjilat cairan orgasme jihoon yang ada dimulut bibir vaginanya. Jihoon langsung mendesah. Woojin memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam vagina jihoon dan menghisapnya kuat. Jihoon semakin mendesah tidak karuan. _Oohh_ _ini benar-benar nikmat sekali_. Woojin mengaduk-ngadukkan lidahnya di dalam liang vagina jihoon. Jihoon sungguh merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat. Ia tidak tahan dan orgasme untuk kedua kalinya. Cairannya mengenai wajah woojin dan keluar lebih banyak dibandingkan orgasmenya yang pertama. Woojin tersenyum dan menjilat bibirnya yang terkena cairan jihoon, ia membuka resleting celananya dan menarik celana dalamnya kebawah sehingga kejantanannya yang memang sudah sangat tegang itu keluar, ia lalu bangkit dan duduk di samping jihoon, menarik pinggang jihoon dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya dengan tubuh menghadap ke woojin dan kaki yang mengangkang sehingga bagian bawah jihoon tepat berada di depan kejantanan woojin.

Napas jihoon masih terengah-engah akibat orgasmenya yang kedua. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh perutnya. Woojin menangkup kedua pipi jihoon kemudian mengecup singkat bibirnya. Jihoon tersenyum "kau benar.. tadi sangat nikmat" woojin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"masih belum.. tadi hanya pembuka" jihoon memandang woojin.

"kau merasakan ada sesuatu dibawah sana yang menyentuhmu?" ya jihoon merasakannya. Jihoon mengangguk. Woojin lalu menyuruh jihoon mengangkat roknya, karna kejantanannya tertutupi oleh rok jihoon. Jihoon lalu menyingkapnya dan terkejut melihat kejantanan woojin yang sudah tegak sempurna dan terbilang besar.

"i..itu.."

"kejantanan ku.. Yang akan memberikan kenikmatan luar biasa pada mu" _ck! Bagaimana kau bisa katakan itu pada jihoon sedangkan kau sendiri sebenarnya tidak tau_. Jihoon menatap kejantanan woojin.

"bagaimana? Bagaimana kejantanan mu itu bisa memberi ku kenikmatan?" jihoon memandang woojin bingung. Woojin tersenyum, ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga jihoon dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat jihoon terkejut.

"ba..bagaimana bisa? Kejantanan mu sangat besar.. apa bisa masuk?"

"kalau kita tidak mencobanya bagaimana kita bisa tau.." jihoon terdiam. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan woojin. Jika mereka tidak mencobanya bagaimana ia bisa tau?

"tapi kau yakin kan akan sangat nikmat, tidak akan sakit?" woojin mengangguk ragu. Ia tidak yakin kalau nanti tidak akan sakit, karna ini pertama kalinya dan membayangkan bagaimana kejantanannya yang besar itu bisa masuk ke dalam vagina jihoon. Pasti akan sakit, bahkan mungkin sangat sakit. Jihoon mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher woojin.

"kalau begitu ayo lakukan.." napas woojin memburu. _Jihoon-ah!_ Sebelum memposisikan kejantanannya di depan vagina jihoon, woojin mengecup bibir jihoon singkat. Jihoon tersenyum tanpa curiga sedikitpun. Woojin menyuruh jihoon untuk memegangi kejantanannya agar tepat berada di depan bibir vaginanya dan jihoon menurut. Kedua tangan woojin berada di pantat jihoon, dan tanpa aba-aba woojin langsung mendorong pantat jihoon ke depan sehingga kejantanannya berhasil masuk setengah "akh!" jihoon tersentak dan berteriak. _Woojin berbohong.. ini sakit sekali hiks_. Air mata jihoon jatuh. Rasanya vaginanya seakan sobek karna dipaksa dimasuki oleh sesuatu yang besar. Woojin melenguh menahan kenikmatan karna setengah kejantanannya yang sudah diapit lubang vagina jihoon, _sshh aahh ini luar biasa. Jihoon menjepit ku kuat sekali_.

"kau berbohong.." Jihoon terisak. Ini benar-benar perih sekali.

"an..aniyo jihoon-ah.." woojin mencoba menenangkan jihoon dengan membelai kedua pipi jihoon yang memerah dan menghapus air matanya. Meskipun saat ini ia sendiri tidak tenang karna merasakan kenikmatan kejantanannya yang diapit dengan ketat oleh lubang vagina jihoon. Ia ingin sekali memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya. Namun ia tidak boleh egois ingin segera merasakan, bagaimana jika seluruh kejantanannya masuk sempurna pada vagina jihoon. Ia harus meyakinkan jihoon dulu agar percaya padanya.

"sekarang memang akan terasa sakit.. Tapi setelah ini pasti akan sangat nikmat.." jihoon memandang mata woojin. Mata woojin yang seakan mengatakan _percayalah padaku_. Tidak butuh waktu lama jihoon pun menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda ia percaya. Woojin bersorak dalam hati. _I got u, baby!_

"tahanlah ini mungkin akan terasa lebih sakit lagi dari yang sebelumnya" dengan sekali hentakan, woojin berhasil mendorong kejantanannya masuk sempurna dalam vagina jihoon. Jihoon kembali tersentak dan berteriak, ia mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. _Sakit sekali.._ Woojin segera mencium bibir jihoon untuk menenangkannya. Untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang jihoon rasakan pada bagian bawahnya, woojin membelai-belai dua buah payudara jihoon. Menggodanya agar jihoon terlupakan pada rasa sakitnya. Woojin menghentikan ciuman dan belaiannya. Ia melihat kebawah dan menemukan bercak merah dibagian bawah tubuh mereka, woojin tau itu adalah darah keperawanan jihoon. Woojin tersenyum menyeringai _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

Jihoon mulai tenang, ia sudah tidak merasakan sakit yang berlebihan lagi.

"tidak sakit lagi?" jihoon mengangguk.

Woojin tersenyum dan menyuruh jihoon untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, jihoon pun menurut. Jihoon mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan perlahan.

"sshhh aahh.." mereka mendesah bersamaan seiring gerakan yang dilakukan jihoon. Mata woojin terpejam merasakan nikmat luar biasa yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. _Sungguh ini nikmat sekali!_

Jihoon terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tangan bertumpu dibahu woojin. Ia terus mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan kejantanan woojin. _Ini benar-benar luar biasa! Woojin ternyata tidak berbohong_.

Woojin tidak tahan, gerakan keluar-masuk jihoon yang perlahan membuatnya menggila. Ia lalu menggantikan jihoon dengan melakukan gerakan keluar-masuk yang lebih cepat. Jihoon mendesah tidak karuan karna vaginanya dihantam dengan keras dan cepat oleh kejantanan woojin. Woojin pun terus menggeram dan mendesah merasakan nikmatnya vagina jihoon.

"hahh ah ahh ahh.." suara desahan mereka saling beradu. Jihoon tidak tahan lagi, _ini nikmat yang luar biasa_.

"wo..woojin-ah.." jihoon mencapai orgasme nya. Orgasme yang sungguh luar biasa. Tubuhnya kemudian limbung memeluk woojin.

Mendengar jihoon yang memanggil namanya saat mencapai orgasme, memacu semangat woojin untuk terus menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan cepat, ia juga ingin orgasme. Kejantanannya mulai berkedut. Woojin mencabut kejantanannya dari dalam vagina jihoon, dan ia pun mencapai orgasmenya.

Woojin langsung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur dengan jihoon barada di atas tubuhnya. Ia mencium puncak kepala jihoon. Woojin dan jihoon memejamkan mata untuk sekedar beristirahat dan merasakan sisa-sisa kenikmatan orgasme mereka tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyaaaa huhu**

 **Susahnya menulis adegan Mature..**

 **Jujur aku masih polos T_T Ga tau gimana berhubungan seks atau pun rasanya seperti apa xD**

 **Yah meskipun ga polos-polos amat sih karna suka baca ff rated-M *nyengir***

 **Membayangkan adegan Mature sih mudah, tapi menuangkannya dalam tulisan sangatlah suliiitttt T_T bikin suasana dan kata-katanya itu loh..**

 **Ah walopun adegan Mature nya kurang hot atau gimana biarin! Hahaa yang penting aku udah menuangkan ide cerita ku..**

 **Bye!**

 **Sampai ketemu lagi di next chapter yang masih akan aku buat ada adegan Mature nya hueheheh~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Previous..._**

Woojin langsung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur dengan jihoon barada di atas tubuhnya. Ia mencium puncak kepala jihoon. Woojin dan jihoon memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat sejenak sambil merasakan sisa-sisa kenikmatan orgasme mereka tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup beristirahat, woojin bangun dengan jihoon yang masih ada dipangkuannya. Woojin menatap jihoon "bagaimana?" jihoon terlihat malu-malu. Woojin pun tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan gigi gingsulnya.

"kau menyukainya?" jihoon mengangguk.

"sangat?" jihoon mengangguk kembali dengan pipi yang memerah.

"aku juga.. tadi sungguh luar biasa" _benar-benar luar biasa. Aku melakukannya dengan mu_. Jihoon mungkin berpikir jika woojin sudah pernah melakukan hal tadi dengan hyeongseob, kekasihnya. Jihoon salah, benar-benar salah!

Jihoon bangkit dari pangkuan woojin untuk berdiri, namun ia sedikit limbung karna merasakan sedikit sakit pada bagian bawahnya. Kalau saja woojin tidak segera menangkapnya mungkin ia sudah jatuh sekarang.

"kau mau kemana?" woojin memegangi kedua tangan jihoon.

"aku ingin mandi.."

"mau mandi bersamaku?" jihoon membulatkan matanya. _Mandi bersama woojin?_ Memang benar ia dan woojin sering mandi bersama, tapi itu dulu sewaktu mereka masih kecil.

"kau terlihat masih lelah.. aku akan membantu mu menggosokkan punggung mu" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari jihoon, woojin langsung saja mengangkatnya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Di kamar mandi, woojin mulai melucuti satu persatu pakaiannya hingga akhirnya ia telanjang. Jihoon yang melihat pemandangan eksotis di depannya memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. _Ia malu_. Melihat tubuh telanjang woojin membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya bekerja dengan cepat seperti ini. Mungkin karna ia tidak pernah melihat tubuh telanjang pria dewasa, pikir jihoon. Yah meskipun ia sebelumnya tadi sudah melihat milik woojin yang besar, tapi tetap saja ia malu melihat keseluruhan tubuh telanjang woojin. Woojin mendekati jihoon dan memalingkan wajah jihoon untuk menatap matanya.

"kenapa kau memalingkan wajah mu? Bukankah kau sudah sering melihat tubuh ku?"

"uh dasar woojin bodoh! Itu kan sewaktu kita kecil" jihoon meninju pelan dada bidang woojin. Woojin terkekeh. Ia kemudian menurunkan rok yang masih jihoon kenakan. Sekarang jihoon juga benar-benar telanjang.

"kalau begitu.. sekarang adalah pertama kalinya lagi kita mandi bersama dan saling melihat tubuh kita yang dewasa" woojin membawa jihoon ke bawah shower dan menghidupkannya. Ia memalingkan tubuh jihoon menghadap dinding dan mulai menggosok punggung jihoon. Jihoon memejamkan matanya menikmati pijatan pada punggungnya dan tanpa sadar melenguh. Bohong jika woojin tidak terangsang lagi saat ini. Kejantanannya kembali tegak. _Sial!_

Tangannya terus memijat pelan punggung jihoon, namun tidak berlangsung lama tangannya mulai meraba ke bagian depan tubuh jihoon, lebih tepatnya mengelus kedua buah payudara jihoon. Jihoon sama sekali tidak protes dan malah menikmatinya. Jujur ia sangat suka payudaranya dimanjakan oleh tangan maupun mulut woojin. Elusan-elusan yang woojin lakukan berubah menjadi remasan-remasan lembut. Jihoon mendesah.

 _Bruk!_

Woojin membalik tubuh jihoon menghadapnya dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Matanya berkilat menahan hasrat untuk segera memasuki lubang kenikmatan jihoon. Jihoon yang juga memang sudah terangsang karna belaian woojin pada payudaranya tadi hanya pasrah.

"hoon-ah.. aku tidak tahan" woojin segera melesakkan kejantanannya yang memang sudah tegak ke dalam vagina jihoon. _Akh! Ini masih perih.._ Jihoon kembali merasakan sakit, namun tidak sesakit pada awal mereka melakukan sebelumnya. Woojin memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya ke dalam vagina jihoon. Ia menggeram menahan rasa nikmatnya berada dalam jepitan kuat lubang vagina jihoon. _Jihoon masih terasa sangat sempit!_

Woojin mengangkat kedua kaki jihoon dan langsung menghujamkan kejantanannya keluar masuk vagina jihoon. Desahan demi desahan kembali terdengar. Tidak perduli dengan suara desahan mereka yang beradu dengan air shower yang membasahi tubuh mereka. Mereka hanya ingin terus merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa nikmat itu. Woojin terus memompa dengan cepat sambil mulutnya yang berada di puting susu jihoon.

Jihoon sudah orgasme, namun woojin belum juga orgasme. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakan keluar-masuk nya pada lubang vagina jihoon. Jihoon sudah tidak kuat lagi "woojin-ah.." ia kembali orgasme. Dan disusul woojin yang segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam vagina jihoon karna ia juga mencapai klimaks nya. Napas mereka memburu. Woojin memandang jihoon yang berada di pelukannya.

"kita benar-benar harus mandi sekarang.." jihoon tersenyum. Jihoon sangat menyukainya, kegiatan yang ia lakukan dengan woojin ia sangat menyukainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _07.00 KST_**

Jihoon bersiap-siap berpakaian untuk pergi ke kantor. Ia masih menggunakan handuk ditubuhnya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi. Saat matanya melihat tempat tidurnya, ia menjadi teringat kembali kegiatan yang ia dan woojin lakukan. Pipinya memerah. Jujur saja saat di kamar mandi pun ia teringat dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Bagaimana woojin memainkan putingnya dan kejantanan woojin yang besar memasukinya. _Aahh.._ Entah kenapa sentuhan woojin membuatnya.. _Ketagihan?_

Jihoon membuka handuknya dan melihat ke bawah ke vaginanya, _ia mengeluarkan sedikit cairan!_ Bahkan hanya membayangkan kembali yang kemarin ia dan woojin lakukan membuatnya basah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon tiba di kantor, hari ini ia tidak berangkat dengan woojin. Karna semalam woojin mengatakan ia mungkin akan datang terlambat karna harus mampir ke salah satu perusahaan yang bekerjasama dengan Lai Corporation. Jihoon memasuki ruangannya dan memandang pintu ruangan woojin. Ia duduk ke tempat duduknya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia merasa bosan. Matanya beberapa kali memandang pintu ruangan woojin.

 _Klik!_

Jihoon menoleh dengan cepat. Woojin masuk sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi gingsulnya pada jihoon. _Tampan!_

"kau sudah tiba lama?" jihoon mengangguk.

"apa ada berkas yang harus ku tanda tangani?"

Jihoon mencari-cari berkas yang harus di tanda tangani woojin. Dan ia pun menemukan satu. Jihoon menghampiri woojin dan berniat menyerahkannya. Namun woojin berjalan menuju pintu ruangannya dan meninggalkan jihoon begitu saja. Jihoon mempoutkan bibirnya. _Dasar!_

Jihoon menyusul woojin yang memasuki ruangannya. Woojin segera duduk di kursi kerjanya. Jihoon berdiri di depan meja kerjanya dan meletakkan berkas yang ia bawa. Sebelum menandatangani, woojin membaca-baca terlebih dahulu isi berkas tersebut. Jihoon memperhatikan woojin. Tanpa sadar matanya terfokus pada bibir woojin, jihoon mengigit bibirnya dan meremas jari-jarinya. Bibir woojin yang bergerak-gerak saat membaca membuatnya membayangkan saat mulut woojin yang sedang bergerak-gerak di puting susunya. _Park Jihoon! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Hentikan._

Jihoon memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu terdengar jelas di telinga woojin. Namun berhasil membuat woojin menghentikan kegiatannya membaca dan melihat aksi yang dilakukan jihoon. Woojin tersenyum geli. _Apa dia sedang memikirkan itu?_

Woojin menghampiri jihoon dan berdiri tepat berada di belakang jihoon.

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" jihoon terlonjak kaget karna bisikan woojin di telinganya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Woojin berdiri sangat dekat. Tubuhnya menjadi terhimpit antara meja dan woojin. Mulut jihoon terbuka, bingung sekaligus malu. Woojin hanya menampakkan senyumnya. Ia semakin maju menghimpit tubuh jihoon.

"kau menginginkan ku?" woojin mendudukkan jihoon di meja kerja nya. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di meja, mengurung jihoon. Wajahnya ia dekatkan dengan wajah jihoon. Jihoon terlihat bingung harus menjawab apa. Woojin menunggu jawaban jihoon dengan senyum yang menggoda. Woojin pikir jihoon akan menjawab pertanyaannya namun ternyata apa yang dilakukan jihoon membuat woojin sangat terkejut, jihoon memegang kepalanya dan mencium bibirnya. Jihoon menciumnya lebih dulu. Meskipun hanya lumatan-lumatan kecil dan sangat lembut, namun woojin menyunggingkan senyumnya. Tentu ia sangat senang. Tangannya meraba-raba mencari remote cctv diruangannya yang ada di meja kerjanya dan segera mematikannya. Ia lalu membalas ciuman yang jihoon berikan, namun tidak berlangsung lama woojin merubah dirinya yang mendominasi ciuman mereka. Lumatan yang awalnya lembut menjadi sedikit kasar dan terburu-buru.

Woojin menghentikan ciumannya dan pergi menuju pintu ruangannya. _Klik!_

Ia kembali mendatangi jihoon setelah mengunci pintu. Jihoon masih terengah-engah akibat ciuman panas woojin tadi. Setelah membiarkan jihoon mengambil napas, woojin kembali mencium jihoon. Ciuman yang penuh gairah. Ciumannya lalu turun menuju leher jihoon sambil kedua tangannya membuka satu persatu kancing baju kemeja yang jihoon kenakan. Jihoon mendesah menikmati ciuman woojin pada lehernya.

Setelah semua kancing terbuka, tangannya beralih ke belakang untuk meraih pengait bra jihoon. Bra hitam jihoon yang tidak bertali. Setelah pengaitnya terbuka woojin langsung menariknya dan membuangnya sembarang. Ciuman woojin pada leher jihoon berhenti. Ia menangkup dua buah payudara jihoon dan langsung mengarahkan mulutnya kesana.

"aku sangat menyukai payudara mu hoon-ah" ia mulai menjilat dan menghisap puting susu jihoon bergantian sambil meremas-remasnya. Jihoon mendesah kenikmatan. Ia sangat menyukai mulut dan tangan kekar woojin yang bermain di payudaranya.

Jihoon terus mendesah, membuat woojin menjadi semakin terangsang. Ia menghentikan cumbuannya pada payudara jihoon dan langsung membuka resleting celananya, menurunkan celana dalamnya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang sejak tadi. Woojin juga menurunkan celana dalam yang jihoon kenakan di balik roknya. Jihoon hanya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan woojin. Pipinya memerah.

Woojin membuka kedua kaki jihoon dan mengangkat roknya. Ia mulai memposisikan kejantanannya di depan bibir vagina jihoon. Jihoon bahkan sudah melenguh hanya karna ujung kejantanan woojin yang mengenai bibir vaginanya.

"kau sudah basah jihoon-ah.." woojin melihat sedikit cairan yang keluar dari vagina jihoon. Woojin mencium singkat bibir jihoon.

"aku akan langsung masuk" dan setelahnya woojin langsung memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam vagina jihoon.

"aakkhh.." meskipun ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia dimasuki kejantanan woojin yang besar itu tapi tetap saja masih terasa sedikit sakit. Woojin mendesis merasakan kejantanannya yang dijepit kuat. Ia tidak langsung bergerak. Woojin membiarkan jihoon merasa tenang dulu dan biasa dengan adanya kejantanannya yang berada di dalam vaginanya.

Dirasa sudah cukup tenang, woojin mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya maju mundur.

"sshh ahh..aahh.." mereka mendesah bersama. Sambil memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya di dalam vagina jihoon, woojin menghisap puting susu jihoon.

Woojin terus menghantamkan kejantanannya. Suara desahan jihoon dan woojin menyatu di dalam ruangan woojin yang kedap suara. Jihoon berpegangan di bahu woojin dengan kuat. _Sungguh ini nikmat sekali_. Jihoon tidak kuat, ia sudah ingin keluar. Woojin semakin mempercepat tusukannya pada lubang kenikmatan jihoon. Jihoon benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi, kejantanan woojin terus menghantam tepat dititik kenikmatannya. Ia merasakan kejantanan woojin yang berkedut di dalam vaginanya.

"aa..aku.."

"bersama jihoon-ah.." jihoon mengeluarkan cairannya bersamaan dengan woojin yang juga mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Woojin mengeluarkan cairan spermanya di dalam. Jihoon merasakan vaginanya yang hangat karna cairan sperma woojin. Ia mengernyit saat merasakannya, karna sebelumnya ia tidak pernah merasakan hangat seperti ini pada vaginanya saat woojin juga mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Namun ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Woojin memeluk jihoon. _Mianhae jihoon-ah, aku harus melakukannya_. Woojin melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang manik mata jihoon, mata jihoon yang bening dan terlihat polos. Jihoon tersenyum dengan pipi yang memerah. Sungguh ia benar-benar polos dan tidak tau apa-apa konsekuensi yang akan ia terima akibat dari apa yang ia dan woojin lakukan. Ia hanya sangat menyukai kenikmatan yang woojin beritahukan dan berikan padanya. Woojin mengecup bibir jihoon.

"jika nanti kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padamu.. segera beritahu aku" jihoon mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan woojin. Woojin menjadi gemas melihat ekspresi jihoon. Ia mencubit kedua pipi jihoon.

"berhentilah bertingkah imut jihoonie.. jika tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu keluar dari ruanganku ini"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuanlin mana woy! Datang kek ke ruangan jiun ma ujin.. Mentang2 CEO lu kaga mau gitu dateng ke tempat bawahan? Plis deh tuh calon bini lu lagi making out ama si gingsul.. Makanya jangan sok nunggu sah dulu baru polosin jiun.. Coba kemaren-kemaren lu aja yang ngenalin duluan ke jiun.. Kan ga mungkin si ujin duluan yang dapet! Kesian kamu nak kuanlin.. Wkwkwk (authornya stress)**

 **Kyahahah gimana adegan Mature nya? Menggugah kah?**

 **Hhmm.. hahahah**

 **Okeh untuk reader yang baik hati dan tidak sombong ditunggu review nya *ketcup basah dari ujin***

 **Tapi kalo kalian malas kasi review sih yaudahlah.. Aku mah apa atuh..**

 **Sampai ketemu lagi di next chapter yaaww..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

.

.

Woojin memutar-mutar handphone berwarna merah yang ada ditangannya. Ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang harus ia putuskan segera sebelum akhirnya ia menelpon seseorang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah cafe yang tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung dengan backsound lagu Always yang dinyanyikan peserta Produce 101 Season 2 terdengar sangat nyaman ditelinga yeoja cantik yang saat ini tengah duduk di sudut cafe dengan latar vintage itu. Ia seperti sedang menunggu seseorang datang. Sesekali ia menghirup coffee panas yang ia pesan sebelumnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke pintu masuk cafe. Dan tidak lama seseorang yang ia tunggu pun tiba. Senyumnya mengembang menyambut kedatangan seseorang itu.

"kau sudah lama?"

"aniyo.. Hanya 15 menit lebih cepat"

"mian"

Yeoja cantik tadi masih dengan senyum manisnya menanggapi "gwenchana.."

"ada apa kau meminta ku untuk bertemu? Bahkan ini masih jam kerja woojinie.." ya! Seseorang yang tengah duduk di depannya saat ini adalah woojin. Pria tampan dengan gigi gingsul yang seksi. Kekasihnya. Woojin hanya diam.

"hyengseob-ah.." panggil woojin akhirnya setelah diam beberapa saat. Woojin menatap manik mata hyengseob serius. Hyengseob masih menunjukkan senyumnya.

Woojin menarik napas dan menghembuskannya sebelum berkata "aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita" senyum manis yang awalnya terpatri di wajah cantik hyengseob berubah menjadi wajah terkejut sekaligus bingung. Wajahnya menunjukkan berbagai pertanyaan _'ada apa ini?' 'apa woojin sedang bercanda?' 'pasti ia sedang bercanda' 'apa aku melupakan sesuatu?' 'apa hari ini hari spesial dan woojin memberikanku kejutan?'_

Hyengseob berusaha menghilangkan keterkejutannya dan kembali tersenyum "bercanda mu tidak lucu woojinie.."

"mianhae.."

"aa..aniyo.." mata hyengseob terasa memanas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Matanya mulai memerah menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh di pipi cantiknya.

"aku tidak bisa menyakiti mu lebih dalam lagi.." jatuh sudah air mata yang coba ia tahan. Woojin tidak sedang bercanda padanya. Kata-kata woojin saat ini adalah kata-kata yang sangat ia takutkan dan akhirnya terjadi. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam tangisnya.

Woojin menggenggam kedua tangan hyengseob. Ia menatap wajah hyengseob yang sedang menangis. Meskipun hanya dari samping, ia bisa melihat raut wajah sedih dan sakit yang dirasakan hyengseob saat ini. Namun ia tidak bisa terus membohongi hyengseob dan menyakitinya.

"aku.. Aku masih sangat mencintainya"

 **.**

 **.**

"dan aku tidak bisa melepaskannya.."

 **.**

 **.**

"karna itu.. aku tidak bisa berada disamping mu dan terus-menerus menyakiti mu dengan mencintai orang lain"

 **.**

 **.**

Air mata yang jatuh di pipi cantiknya semakin deras. Hyengseob tidak kuat mendengar pengakuan woojin. Woojin tau, kata-katanya tadi pasti sangat menyakitkan untuk hyengseob. Tapi, lebih baik rasa sakit itu ia berikan sekarang daripada nanti.

"aku sungguh beruntung bisa menjadi kekasihmu.. Yang mencintai ku sejak bangku kuliah dan menerima ku apa adanya.. Tapi aku pun sungguh minta maaf.. Karna aku tidak bisa memberikan cinta pada mu yang mencintai ku.." woojin melepas genggaman tangannya pada hyengseob dan mulai beranjak berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"jeongmal mianhae.." ia sudah hendak beranjak pergi sebelum akhirnya hyengseob bersuara memanggilnya, membuatnya berhenti dan kembali menoleh padanya.

"apa dia sudah tau kau mencintainya?" woojin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"apa dia masih..." ucapan hyengseob terpotong karna woojin mendekatinya dan membelai kepalanya. Woojin menampakkan gigi gingsulnya.

"aku sudah menyakiti mu dan kau masih memperhatikan ku" hyengseob mendongak menatap woojin. Sebenarnya.. Disini.. Bukan hanya dia yang tersakiti, tapi pria yang saat ini membelai kepalanya pun juga.

"apa kita masih bisa berteman?"

"tentu saja.. Apa kau pikir dengan berakhirnya hubungan kita sebagai sepasang kekasih lalu kita menjadi musuh begitu?" hyengseob tersenyum. Woojin pun tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Woojin kembali ke kantor Lai Corporation setelah pertemuannya dengan hyengseob. Ia memasuki ruangan yang ia tempati bersama jihoon. Woojin mengedarkan pandangannya dan tidak menemukan sosok jihoon. Ia melihat jam dinding yang terletak di salah satu sudut ruangan dan waktu yang tertera menunjukkan jam makan siang sudah berakhir.

"kemana dia?" woojin bergumam.

"chamsae-ya!" jihoon tertawa cekikikan setelah berhasil mengejutkan woojin dari belakang. Chamsae adalah julukan woojin. Karna woojin tidak bergeming sama sekali, jihoon berjalan menghadap woojin. Woojin melotot padanya. Jihoon menanggapi tatapan woojin hanya dengan ekspresi _'mwo?'_

"kau dari mana?"

"dari ruangan kuanlin.. Menyerahkan proposal yang kau tanda tangani pagi tadi"

"kau sendiri dari mana? Sebelum jam makan siang, kau sudah tidak ada di ruangan mu.." jihoon balik bertanya. Woojin meninggalkan ruangannya begitu terburu-buru tadi hingga tidak menyadari jihoon yang hendak memanggilnya namun tidak sempat lagi karna pintu ruangan yang tertutup dengan cepat. Woojin terlihat sedikit gugup.

"menemui seseorang"

"nugu?"

"rekan bisnis" jihoon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Di mata woojin, jihoon yang saat ini mengangguk-anggukan kepala dengan ekspresinya yang lucu sangat menggemaskan. Ia pun segera mendekap jihoon. Jihoon terkejut.

"ya!" jihoon meronta minta dilepaskan sambil menoleh ke samping kanan-kirinya untuk melihat sekeliling, takut jika ada yang melihat posisi ia dan woojin saat ini. Woojin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bahkan semakin mendekap jihoon erat, menelungsupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher jihoon. Menyesap aroma tubuh jihoon yang sangat ia sukai. Woojin mulai memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada leher jihoon. Jihoon merasa lemas, bibir woojin saat menyentuhnya benar-benar membuat perasaannya tidak karuan.

"aku menginginkan mu jihoon-ah" woojin langsung mengangkat jihoon masuk ke ruangannya dan tidak lupa menguncinya. Ruangan kedap suara woojin menjadi saksi bisu akan perbuatan panas mereka. Jangan tanyakan kemana akal sehat jihoon sekarang, karna woojin sudah berhasil membuatnya hilang kendali akan dirinya sendiri. Ia seakan lupa fakta bahwa woojin yang memiliki kekasih dan ia yang sebentar lagi akan memiliki suami. Ia hanya tidak dapat berhenti dan ingin terus merasakan kenikmatan yang woojin berikan.

"sshh ahh.. ahh.. aahh" satu hal yang jihoon yakini, bahwa ia sangat menyukai sentuhan woojin. Woojin terus menghentakkan kejantanannya di dalam lubang kenikmatan jihoon. Ia ingin terus melebur bersama jihoon dan memenuhi jihoon dengan cairan kenikmatannya. Hanya satu tujuannya sekarang, dan ia harus segera membuat tujuannya itu terjadi. Karna ia sudah banyak menanamkan benihnya di dalam tubuh jihoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ottoke? Chapter ini pendek ya? Hehe..**

 **Review nya readers~~ gomawo *bow***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 _18.00 KST_

Jihoon pulang ke apartemennya dengan diantarkan woojin. Seharusnya kuanlin yang mengantarnya pulang hari ini, namun karna ada urusan mendadak yang harus ia urus jadi kuanlin meminta woojin untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Woojin? Tentu saja ia dengan senang hati mengantar jihoon pulang.

Setelah memasukkan sandi pintu apartemennya jihoon masuk disusul dengan woojin di belakangnya.

"ya! Kenapa kau ikut masuk?"

"memangnya aku tidak boleh masuk?" woojin berjalan melewati jihoon menuju mini bar tanpa mempedulikan tatapan jihoon padanya saat ini. Jihoon berjalan mendekati woojin yang saat ini sudah duduk manis.

"bukan begitu.. hanya saja.."

"wae? Kau takut tergoda oleh ku?"

 _Bugh_

"aw!" woojin meringis karna mendapatkan tinju di perut sampingnya.

"waahh pukulan mu lumayan sakit juga sekarang, tidak selemah dulu"

Jihoon mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kau pasti menjadi lebih kuat sekarang karna asupan dari ku" lanjut woojin sambil tertawa bangga menampakkan gigi gingsulnya.

Jihoon mengabaikan ucapan woojin, ia lebih memilih pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak lama jihoon keluar dari kamarnya. Woojin sedang asik memakan camilan dan handphone nya.

"aku lapar.. Buatkan aku makanan" jihoon yang mendengar permintaan woojin tersebut mendengus sebal. _Memangnya dia pikir aku ini pembantunya apa?_

"kenapa kau tidak pulang saja dan belilah makanan" jihoon berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil beberapa bahan makanan untuk ia masak. Meskipun ia sebal karna woojin seenaknya saja meminta padanya, namun ia tidak menolaknya dan malah melakukan apa yang diminta woojin. Karna begitulah woojin, sesuka hatinya. Ia sudah sangat hapal dengan sikap sahabatnya itu.

"hari ini aku sedang ingin makan masakan mu" ucap woojin yang masih duduk di kursi mini bar asik memakan camilan jihoon yang ada di meja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mengambil semua bahan, jihoon berjalan menuju meja yang ada di depan woojin.

 _Ck!_

Mendengar decakan jihoon barulah woojin memperhatikan jihoon yang saat ini berada di sebrangnya.

Napas woojin memberat dan matanya fokus memperhatikan. _Sial!_

Penampilan jihoon saat ini bisa dikatakan benar-benar sangat menggoda. Rambut yang ia gulung ke atas menampakkan leher jenjangnya yang disana masih terlihat bekas keunguan ulah perbuatannya saat di kantor tadi, dan jangan lupakan baju kaos pink ketat yang menampakkan dengan jelas bentuk dua buah gundukan kenyal yang sangat woojin sukai.

Napas woojin semakin memberat. Ia melihat puting yang mencuat disana.

Woojin menelan salivanya.

Ia berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya dan mulai berjalan mendekati jihoon. Jihoon tidak sadar woojin yang sekarang ini berada di belakangnya. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk menyiapkan masakannya sampai saat woojin berbisik ditelinganya barulah ia sadar. Karna terkejut ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping ke arah woojin membisikinya tadi.

"katakan! Kau sengaja hm?" jihoon menampakkan wajah bingungnya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu. _Sengaja apa?_

"ini.." woojin memegang kedua puting susu jihoon dibalik baju yang ia kenakan. Tentu saja jihoon langsung melenguh karnanya.

"kau sengaja tidak memakai bra hm?" tanya woojin lagi sambil jarinya menggerak-gerakkan puting susu jihoon. Ia menarik, mencubit, dan memutar-mutarnya.

"aa..aniihh wo..woojin-ah.." jawab jihoon terbata-bata sambil menahan lenguhannya. Ia benar-benar merasa lemas jika sudah titik sensitifnya itu disentuh.

"lalu?" woojin mulai menciumi leher jihoon.

"h..hentikanhh woojin-aahh.. akuuhh lupa m..memakainyaa" woojin masih sibuk menghisap, menjilat dan mengecup leher jihoon untuk memperbanyak tanda keunguannya. Ia menghiraukan suruhan jihoon untuk berhenti.

Woojin membalik tubuh jihoon menghadapnya. Pipi jihoon sudah memerah dan napasnya mulai terengah-engah. Woojin tersenyum.

"kau bilang.. kau lapar.. aku harus menyiapkan makanan.. " jihoon ingin kembali berbalik untuk menyiapkan makanan yang sempat terabaikan. Namun tubuhnya ditahan dan tetap menghadap woojin.

"ehm. Dan aku ingin memakan mu saja" jihoon membulatkan matanya. Sahabatnya yang satu ini sekarang menjadi sangat mesum. Kemesuman yang sebenarnya tidak dapat ia cegah, karna ia menyukainya. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang ada dibenak jihoon saat ini _apa jangan-jangan karna hyengseob woojin menjadi semesum ini sekarang?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cukup lama jihoon terdiam. Woojin mencubit gemas pipi jihoon yang memang sedikit chubby.

"eemm.. tidak jadi!"

"lain kali saja kita mencoba melakukannya di meja makan" _jika kau sudah.._ woojin tersenyum membayangkannya.

"sekarang masaklah makanan yang enak untuk ku" jihoon terbengong dengan mulut yang terbuka. _Kemana perginya woojin yang mesum dan bernapsu tadi?_

Woojin berjalan kembali ke kursi yang ia duduki sebelumnya. Meskipun ia sedikit bingung, namun ia senang karna woojin mau mengikuti ucapannya untuk berhenti. Tidak biasanya woojin menuruti perkataannya.

 _Baguslah_

Jihoon memulai kembali masakannya. Woojin memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"sepertinya sudah saatnya aku dan jihoon menentukan tanggal pernikahan.." kuanlin bergumam di meja kerjanya. Ia menelpon kekasihnya– jihoon untuk datang ke ruangannya.

Jihoon mengetuk pintu dan masuk. Kuanlin menyambutnya dengan senyumnya yang sangat tampan dengan memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Jihoon yang mendapatkan senyuman semanis itu tentu saja otomatis langsung ikut tersenyum manis.

Kuanlin menepuk sofa yang sedang ia duduki. Jihoon yang mengerti maksud kuanlin langsung menghampiri kuanlin dan duduk disampingnya. Kuanlin langsung memeluk jihoon.

"aku merindukanmu.. rasanya seakan kita sudah lama tidak bertemu" kuanlin memeluk jihoon erat. Menyesap wangi jihoon yang sangat ia sukai. Jihoon membalas pelukan kuanlin.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya berpelukan, kuanlin melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap jihoon. Kekasihnya yang cantik dan manis yang sangat ia cintai. Kuanlin mendekatkan wajahnya. Jihoon yang melihat kuanlin memajukan wajahnya perlahan mulai menutup matanya menanti bibir kuanlin.

Ciuman kuanlin yang sangat lembut, jihoon menikmatinya. Ia suka perlakuan kuanlin yang sangat lembut padanya. Berbeda dengan ciuman woojin yang terkesan terburu-buru. _Apa? Kenapa aku malah mengingat ciuman woojin?_

Jihoon membuka matanya dan langsung mendorong tubuh kuanlin. Ia menutupi mulutnya. Ia tiba-tiba merasa mual. Kuanlin terlihat kebingungan.

Jihoon yang tidak tahan karna merasakan mual yang luar biasa di perutnya segera berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan kuanlin.

"hueekkk.. huekk.." kuanlin yang mendengar jihoon muntah langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi menyusul jihoon, ia merasa khawatir.

"huekk..hueekkk.." jihoon mulai merasa pusing. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat.

"jihoon-ah!" tepat kuanlin masuk ke kamar mandi, jihoon limbung. Untunglah kuanlin cepat menangkapnya. Kuanlin segera berlari keluar membawa jihoon, ia benar-benar khawatir. Ia tidak perduli dengan pandangan bingung dan bertanya-tanya dari karyawan-karyawan yang melihatnya berlari tergesa-gesa menggendong jihoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuanlin mondar-mondir gelisah di depan kamar rawat jihoon, menanti hasil pemeriksaan dokter yang sedang memeriksa jihoon sekarang.

"kenapa lama sekali?"

"jihoon-ah.. kau kenapa?" kuanlin meremas-remas jarinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"jihoon-ah!"

"eung? Kemana dia?" woojin melihat-lihat sekitar ruangan mencari keberadaan jihoon.

"sejak kapan dia tidak ada di ruangannya?" woojin berjalan keluar. Ia melihat beberapa karyawan yang sedang berkumpul entah membicarakan apa.

 _Apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya itu? CEO sampai berlari tergesa-gesa seperti itu._

Woojin yang berjalan berniat untuk mencari jihoon, mendengar sayup-sayup pembicaraan beberapa karyawan. Ia pun mendekati kumpulan beberapa karyawan itu.

"kekasih siapa?" tanya woojin berdiri di belakang salah satu karyawan. Karyawan yang tadi berbincang terkejut segera menunduk dan menjadi salah tingkah. Woojin adalah atasan mereka, tentu saja mereka menjadi gugup kalau-kalau sampai salah bicara. Woojin menatap satu persatu wajah karyawan menanti jawaban mereka.

Dengan gugup salah satu karyawan menjawab "kekasih CEO kuanlin"

 _Jihoon?_

"ada apa dengannya?" woojin mendesak karyawan tersebut. Ia menjadi khawatir.

"ka..kami juga tidak tau.. ta..tpi yang pasti kekasihnya itu pingsan dan CEO membawanya tergesa-gesa"

"MWO? Pingsan?" woojin seketika menjadi panik. Ia segera berlari menuju mobilnya sambil mengeluarkan handphone dari kantong celananya. Ia mencoba menelpon kuanlin untuk menanyakan keberadaannya. Namun nihil, kuanlin tidak menjawab panggilan teleponnya. Tidak pikir panjang, woojin segera melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit umum Seoul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dokter keluar dari ruangan jihoon. Kuanlin segera menghampirinya. Terlihat sekali raut wajah kekhawatirannya.

"apa anda suaminya?" kuanlin meangguk saja. Bukankah sebentar lagi jihoon akan menjadi istrinya.

"mari ikut saya ke ruangan saya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuanlin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya mengeras.

"sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat tuan Lai" kuanlin berdiri dari duduknya dan pamit pergi meninggalkan ruangan dokter.

Kuanlin berjalan gontai menuju ruangan jihoon yang saat ini masih belum sadar. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Tiba di depan pintu kamar inap jihoon, kuanlin tidak segera masuk.

"kuanlin-ah!" kuanlin menoleh. Wajahnya semakin mengeras melihat sosok yang saat ini berlari menghampirinya.

"apa yang terjadi pada jihoon?" kuanlin hanya menatap dengan tajam sosok yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya. Napasnya memburu.

 _Bugh_

"ya!" woojin– pria yang saat ini jatuh tersungkur akibat pukulan keras diwajahnya hanya bisa meringis merasakan perih dipipinya.

"kau kan?" mata kuanlin memerah. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan _bagaimana?_

Woojin bingung. Namun melihat tatapan kuanlin yang saat ini sangat marah padanya. Hanya satu yang dapat ia simpulkan. Woojin bangkit berdiri sambil menyeka bibirnya yang sempat berdarah karna pukulan kuanlin tadi.

"jadi jihoon.."

"bagaimana kalian bisa? Apa yang tidak ku ketahui selama ini?"

"kau marahlah pada ku.. Jihoon tidak tau apa-apa" kuanlin menatap woojin dengan matanya yang memerah.

"aku.."

"aku menginginkan jihoon menjadi milik ku"

 _Bugh_

Lagi, kuanlin memukul woojin. Namun kali ini woojin tidak terjatuh tersungkur. Kuanlin benar-benar tidak mengerti _kenapa?_ Ia pikir selama ini woojin mendukungnya. Dan ia juga menganggap woojin seperti hyung nya sendiri.

"aku mencintainya jauh sebelum kau mencintainya"

"kau.." dadanya terasa sesak. Kuanlin tidak menyangka sama sekali, bahkan tidak pernah terbayang di benaknya akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Woojin berniat masuk ke dalam kamar inap jihoon.

"PARK WOOJIN!"

"aku belum selesai berbicara" kuanlin tidak perduli ia saat ini berteriak di rumah sakit. Ia menghampiri woojin yang berdiri di depan pintu dan menarik bajunya.

"bagaimana bisa kau?" tanya kuanlin geram.

"aku merencakannya.."

"mwo?"

"membuat jihoon mengandung anak ku agar kau melepaskannya" kuanlin menatap tajam woojin. Mata woojin yang menunjukkan kejujuran dari ucapannya.

Cukup lama terdiam, kuanlin melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada baju woojin. Kuanlin mendecih dan kemudian tersenyum.

"kau pikir.. dengan melakukan hal itu aku akan melepaskan jihoon?" kali ini giliran woojin yang menatap tajam kuanlin.

"aku bisa saja menyuruh jihoon untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hohoho ottoke readerdeul~~?**

 **Tau ga sih kalian *ya ga tau lah #plakk***

 **Aku kan bikin chapter ini sambil dengerin lagu-lagu Wanna One.. dan denger suara ujin tuh senyum-senyum gaje akunya.. karna apa? karna bawaaannya pengen buat ujin mesum2an ama jiun mulu wkwkwkwk abis cocok sih muka ujin tuh wkwkwkwk**

 **Di tunggu review nya ^^**


End file.
